Into the Night
by Beanie with a Wenie
Summary: This is my first fanfic,RenjiXOC.OHSHC members/some are family, So what happens when Renji is hurt and finds someone hurting more? Fluff? Yes and maybe more
1. Chapter 1

**Into the Night Chapter 1**

This is my first fanfiction, I'm so excited!

**"Who the hell are you?"**

**  
"What do you mean, who the hell am I? Wait you can see me!?"**

**  
"Duh! Of course I can see you, I'm not blind you idiot!" I yelled at the stranger who was wearing clothes of a kendo master.**

**  
"I have heard about humans like you. Ones that can see the souls of the dearly departed." the tall stanger with bright redhair continued.**

**  
"What do you mean human? Arn't you human too? You look like it, and what the hell is that thing?" I asked**

**  
"Of course I'm human! But that is none of your concern. Now where the hell did that damn thing go?"  
**

**"What thing? Woah, Woah, Woah! What the hell are you doing with that!?" I yelled as the stanger pulled out sword that was more than half my body length."Dude! Did you hear me? What the hell is that for? Oh shit I'm gonna die!"**

**  
"What the hell are you yelling about, this is not for you! And if you don't shut up then you are going to die!!"**

**  
"Well to me it sounds like you are yelling louder than I was." I said quitely to myself as the stanger started to walk towards my window, which just so happens to be the same window in which he enter my room through. As he started to climb out the window I hear a noise that was definitly not human. It was so loud I had to cover my ears and still it felt like there was nothing I could do to keep the sound from screaming in my ears.  
"There it is, the Hollow!" the stanger said as he jumped out of the window onto the street below.  
"Wait!! Where are you go.....AAAHHH What the hell is that thing?!?!" I screamed as I ducked behind my window seat.  
**

**" Will you shut up,you're going to get it's attention!!!" the stranger yelled as he prepared for an attack from this huge spider looking monster thing.  
" What the hell is that thing? He call it a a ...a Hollow? Yeah that was it, now what is that suppost to be? What the hell does he think he is going to do aganist that thing with that now puny looking sword?" I asked myself as I watch the stranger actually hold his ground against the monster.**_**If I don't run then I'm dead for sure. But what happened to the guy, What the hell am I doing, RUN!!!!' **_**So I did as the little voice in head told me to do. I ran. I ran down those stairs as fast as I could, almost triping on my way down but I didn't care I had to get away. I hit my front door going full speed, opening it only slowed my down for a sec. I didn't know were to go but I knew I had to get away and fast. ****I ran to where ****I felt safe when I was a kid. I ran to the park. I would always run to the park when my parents got into fights, I didn't want to hear it, I thought my parents loved each other. I mean that is the point of getting married, right? I could hear the thing just calling for me to come out. '**_**Good he didn't hear or see me get out of the house.' **_**CRASH!!!! I stopped in the middle of my tracks. I knew exactly what happened and I didn't even needed to turn around to see what happen. But I did anyway, and there he was, the monster with one of his legs inside my house. All I could think of was my work, I didn't have any pets or anyone living with me. I was just me and my work. My portfolio was most likely gone, all my equipment gone along with it. I knew the monster wouldn't stop until he found me or destory the house completely. That is just what he did, the torn holes in my house just left me standing there, mouth hung out to the floor. Lets just say that if it was summer time then I would have caught at least a dozen june bugs. All I could do was stand there and look upon the scene that was taking place. I felt as if I was in a dream, nothing felt real. I was standing there waiting to wake up. Then everything seemed to stop all time as the spider look in my direction and laughed to most malicious laughter that anyone could imagine. **_**'Shit I didn't make it to the park, I didn't make it to the tube slide. Fuck he found me!! Now what do I do. He found me and there is not where to hide.'**_** "What the hell are you doing just standing there, go somewhere and hide your ass!!" a voice yelled. As I turned to see who had yelled at me, but nothing but a red flash passed by. I couldn't see who. Could it have been...no he was flung to kingdom come!**

As I watched the fight, I was actually thinking that things were going to be ok. The stranger seemed to be very strong, and seemed very likely able to kill the thing. But then I saw it, he was hit with one of the long spider like legs and just seemed to stretch on forever. And then he was out of sight, I then heard something that I thought was not possible.

"Mmmm don't you look nice and yummy. Not as yummy as a soul reaper's soul but you can always be the appitizer. Then I can have him as the main course. I'm not going hungry tonight. Now come here little one, if you run then I'm only going to have to eat you slowly. I hate having to chase my food around." The spider thing said with the most horrible sounding voice that I have ever heard. I swear, I didn't know if I should run for my life or give the thing a cough drop. It was horrible! Then reality hit me hard. '


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**"What are you doing just standing there? RUN!!" the guy yelled once he noticed that I had not moved. I finally shook myself out the little trance I was in and ran. Although I couldn't help think of what was to happen to the guy. As I ran I thought of some where I could hide and yet still see the fight, just to know when it was safe to return home, or at least what was left of it. And maybe to also check on the guy, I mean it was the right thing to do, he was risking his life for me, someone he doesn't even know. **

**I finally reached my destination, I was at my beloved park. I looked around the park for somewhere to hide. '**_**Screw the slide,'**_** I thought, '**_**That would be too low to the ground. There!!! That is where I can hide and still see.'**_** My eyes were locked on the giant robot I use to play on when I was a little girl. "I just hope that they haven't closed of the head like they said they were." That was the only way I would be able to see the fight. As I clumb up the robot, I could hear the monster cry out in pain, and even a few from warrior man himself. (what?! What would you have called him?) As I got to the top I saw something that I swear was out of an anime. I saw the guy jump up into the sky, he jump higher than the monster itself. Swung his sword down with all his might and sliced the monster in half, from crown to toes. Then something weird started to happen, the monster started to desolve into nothing, giving off some kind of blue light. When I saw that the monster was gone and that the stranger was on the ground in one large heap. "He must have collapsed!" I said to my self.**

**I climbed down from the robot and ran as fast as I could to see if the warrior man was okay. When I got there I found him in a pool of blood that surrounded him, I didn't know what to do, I just stood there as if I was frozen in time. He then coughed, thats when I strang into action. I saw that his top was in streds from the fight, he had lots of cuts down his chest and back. I noticed also he had lots of tattoos along his chest,arms,and stomach,and the most strangest place I have seen, on his forehead!? '**_**I wonder if he is part of some kind of gang?'**_** I quickly pushed that thought aside and ran into my house or what was left of it, to find my first aid kit. I knew it was stocked I always kept it stocked, I was such a cluz. I rumiaged around the contents of my life for God knows how long, then I finally found it. I grabbed the first aid kit and ran back to the redheaded warrior. When I got there a friend of mine was outside looking at the damage of my home and to the man on the ground. He had a shocked look upon his face as if he knew the guy. "Uryuu!!! What are you doing out this late?" I asked an old college friend. **

**"I heard some loud crashes and screams, so I came running. Are you ok Sayuri? What happened here?" Uryuu asked grabbing my shoulders and looking over me to make sure I was not hurt. **

**"Yeah I'm fine thanks to him." I said point to the red head on the ground. "And to tell you the truth I really don't know if what I saw was true, or even if you would believe me for that matter." I continued as I knet down next to the red head starting to prepare the items to clean his wounds. **

**"Just start from the beginning and we will go from there. Plus he needs stitches, and you know I'm good with a needle." **

**"Ok, quit tooting your own horn. I was going to ask you anyway, you know I hate needles."**

**"Ok, well what happened? Start from the beginning and don't leave anything out, no matter how crazy it sounds." Uryuu said as we started to clean the red head's wounds and begin the patch work that was so badly needed. **

**When I finally finish explaning what happend Uryuu seemed to understand everything I had said. He didn't even ask what a hollow was, not like I would be able to tell him what it was either but hey. Uryuu was done with the stitches and I just finished bandaging the red head up. I finally asked "Uryuu, do you know this guy?" He didn't even flinch or try to hide the fact that he did know him. He just pushed his glasses up and replied "Yes." Now I was intertested. '**_**How did Uryuu know this guy?'**_** They definitly looked like they would never hang out or even acknowledge each other walking down the street. "Do you know his name? And how do you know him?" I questioned as I looked down at the guy's head in my lap. **

**" His name is Renji Abarai, Lieutenant Renji Abarai. How I met him is a very long story. But its getting late you need to rest after what you just told me and plus Renji needs it too. Lets move him and you to my place, since yours seems to be in non-commission." **

**"Yeah, sure that sounds good, plus I need a shower. Hang here and watch him, I'm going to go look for some clothes and my car keys. I'll be back" I said as I walked off to the thing that resemble some what of my house.**

**"Why didn't you tell her how we met? And why are you helping me, I thought you hated Soul Reapers." Renji managed to whisper.**

**"I guess I thought the second you are healed, that you would be on your way without saying a word. Although if you ask me, you atleast owe her a thank you, cause without her.....I wouldn't have helped." Uryuu said as he pushed his glasses up, to hide his eyes behind the glare of his glasses. Couple minutes later Sayuri was back with some clothes and her car ready to take Renji, Uryuu and herself to a nice warm bed to stay in for the night.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**"Are you sure ****your ok staying on the floor?" Uryuu asked. We got to Uryuu place and put Renji on the couch. I grabbed a blanket from the closet, I knew where everything was, I often stayed here for my own saftey sometimes. I spread the blanket over Renji making sure to cover his toes and most of this chest. It was a little chilly in the apartment Uryuu stayed in, but it was nice. "Yeah, I'm fine on the floor. And besides I want to be able to watch over Renji, just in cause. I'll be fine, you should get to bed yourself, don't you have to work in the morning?" I asked while wishing he would leave so I could get to sleep too.**  
**"Ok if your sure, but if you change your mind you know where I'll be." Uryuu said with a small smile on his still teenage face. After Uryuu left I made my bed next to Renji on the floor. He looked fine as he slept, a little pale but fine. His breathing was regular, he felt warm but just to be sure I wanted to stay by him just case. My bed was made and I was so ready for bed, I knew if I tried to stand up, I would just fall back down to the floor. So for the last time I checked Renji's palse, it was beating normally. I let out a sigh and let my head hit the edge of the couch, I felt my eyes start to close and I couldn't stop them if I wanted to.**

**As I woke I notice that I was not longer outside on the hard concrete, but on something soft, bandaged up,and a blacket over me. I moved my hand and felt another in it. I looked down to find the girl from last night was holding it. '**_**Why is she holding my hand? Did she really care that much? She doesn't even know me and yet she helped?' **_**I looked down at her one more time, she looked so kind, as if she was an angel. The light was hitting her making her skin glow, making it look almost transparent. I didn't know if she was even real, I couldn't help myself, I had to touch her face to know if she was really there. I slipped my hand out of hers and moved just slightly to reach her. At the touch of her hair to my hand, it was soft, which surprized me after all the running she did. I moved her hair to reach her face. I reached her cheek, I gasped, she was warm and soft to the touch. I couldn't help but smile to know that someone so caring, could look and feel just what I thought an angel would be like. The only "angels" I have seen in my life were my fellow comrades and they all carried a zanpakutos. She was something different, she had this kind of presence to her that just made you feel confortable. '**_**What the hell am I saying? I can't be thinking like this, she lives in the world of the living and I in the Soul Soceity. I can't get attached to her.'**_

**Her eyes fluttered open, I hadn't noticed her how unusal her eyes were. They were a bright sky blue and her hair that I just touched just moments ago was a deep crimson red, to think about it, it reminded me of my own hair. She smiled "Hey your wake. Thats a good sign. How are you feeling, is there anything I can get you?" she asked as she started to sit up on her knees. **

**"I doing better thanks to you. I would like some water." I said trying not to sound demanding.**

**"Ok I'll be back in just a sec." I said as I got up wiping the sleep from my eyes. I grabbed the glass and thought, '**_**did he just have his hand on my face. What was he doing that for? Was I still holding his hand!?' **_**The thought left when I felt water overflowing. I dryed off my hand and walked back into the living room, where I saw Uryuu standing near Renji talking about something. "Oh good morning Sayuri. How did you sleep last night?"Uryuu said as soon as he saw Renji look my way.**

**"Good morning Uryuu. I'm surpirzed your still here, I thought you would have left for work already. And I slept as well as someone who slept sitting up could have." I said as I groaning alittle. I continued to walk over to them and helped Renji take a drink of water. I could feel Uryuu's eyes on me the whole time, as if I was helping Satan him self. I turned around to excuse myself to go take a shower, to find Uryuu looking at me. All I could see was the glare of his glasses, but I knew he was glaring at me." If you guys will excuse me, I'm going to take a shower. Renji I'll be back soon to make you something to eat and to take a look at your wounds." I informed him as I dug around in my bag for the clothes that I would need. As I walked into the bathroom, I heard and slow ok from Renji.**

**"Don't think about doing anything to her. And as soon as your able to walk I want you out of my house." Uryuu said as he grabbed his car keys and headed out the door. '**_**Man does he have his panties in a bunch. And what did he mean do anything to her, I can't even sit up let alone "do anything to her". Speakin of Sayuri, I wonder if Uryuu likes her, he seemed to be protective of her. Could they have something between them?'**_** I took another drink of my water and just layed there resting some more. My body hurt to no end, but nothing I couldn't handle. So laying here, not moving, which seemed to be the best solution.**

**I finished ****in the shower, it felt so nice to be able to get all that dirt off of me. I had a big day ahead of me. I had to call the office to tell them the news, call my insurance to see if I was covered for the endless damage that was done to my house. '**_**How am I going to explain what happen to my house. What the hell am I going to say that would explain the damage!? There was no winds or gust last night, the only thing that could explain what happened was a truck ran into my house? But there was no police report, and no one seemed to hear the commotion either. I need to talk to Renji about this.'**_** I finished brushing my hair and took one last look into the mirror. '**_**Well this is as good as its going to get.'**_** I walk out into the living room to put my dirty clothes back into my bag. I notice that Renji's eyes were closed,**_** 'Did he fell asleep?'**_** The thought was gone when Renji's eyes slide open. "Oh, so you are wake. Are you hungry?" I asked.**  
**"Yeah, umm anything would be good." **  
**"Ok then I will be back soon. Hey. before I start, when your done eating I'll take a look at you wounds and if you want I can start a bath for you." I said as I walked away smiling. I didn't know what I was going to make him. '**_**Maybe ramen just to start off with, no, maybe soup. No he wouldn't be able to eat it without my help. Should I make something more like a ham sandwich, no his stomach wouldn't be able to handle that right now. Would it?'**_** Just then a noise from the living room caught my attention. "Sorry what was that?"**  
**"Soup would be good. I don't want to trouble you any more than I have to. So soup would be fine." Renji replied**  
**"Oh! Ok, then soup it is. And don't worry your not any trouble, besides you saved my life last night." I returned to the kitchen to make Renji some soup. '**_**Ok so when I give him his soup then thats when I will ask him what exactly happened last night.'**_


	4. Chapter 4

**"The soup was really good. Or at least what I was able to eat." I confessed, the point was, it looked like I was more interested with feed my chest than my stomach itself. I got it all over me, I was a complete mess plus not to metion extermely embarrassed. She propably thought that I have never had soup in my life, I just smiled up at her as she took the bowl. "Man, I would think that you have never had soup before, that is if you were not all cut up of course." Sayuri giggled.**  
**"Damn I need a bath or shower or something to get clean." I said**  
**"Oh yeah, let me go run you some bath water. I'll be right back to help you get to the bathroom. That is if you need the help?" she asked with the most innocent face anyone could pull off.**

**"No I think I'll be fine. I have been stuck laying down all day. I need to stretch my legs." I said hoping that it was the truth.**  
**"Ok the bath water is ready, but let me take a look at your wounds to make sure they have atleast attempted to close." Sayuri said as she crossed the room to the couch where I was laying. Before I could say anything she had a pair of sciorrs in her hands cutting at the bandages away. She was extremly gentle and careful not to cut me anymore than I already was. Once the bandages were gone she slowly ran her finger tips over the stitches. I winced in shock that it tickled, '**_**I have never been ticklish what the hell is wrong with me?'**_** Then she moved her hands up my chest to look at the ones there, and as she did, her face got closer to my skin. I could feel her hot breath on my skin, **_**'I have to do something to stop her or I'm going to grab her and ...'**_** "So how are they? Do you think that I would be able to get up and walk around?" I asked trying to take the huckiness out of my voice. She looked up at me with this look of confusion and I knew I had failed.**  
**"Yeah I would say you might be able to make it to the bathroom, but I would also say you should take it easy for a couple of days. Well the bandages are all off, you are free to move about the apartment."**  
**"Wait, what?" I asked confused.**  
**"Nevermind. Just get in the a sec, do you have any spare clothes on you?"  
**  
**"No I don't. Its ok I'll just put these back on when I get done."**  
**"No you can't. That might cause an infection to your wounds. Let me look in Uryuu's closet and see what I can find, that might fit you anyway."**  
**"Fine whatever, I'm getting in the bath." I sat up some difficultly but I managed. She already left to get some clothes so she didn't see me in pain. I was a soul reaper for fucking sake, this little bit of pain should be nothing. I had finally gotten up to my feet and tried to striaghten my back,"AAHHH!!!" I hit the ground on all fours. Sayuri came running to see what happened, "Renji are you ok? What happened?" she asked.**

**"Yeah I'm fine, I just tired to straighten my back. Fuck, that really hurt."**  
**"Well here let me atleast help you to the bathroom. I know you want me to see you as a big tough guy but it doesn't hurt to get a little help every once in awhile." She was right I was trying to be a tough guy. So I swallowed my pride and agreed for her to help me. She put one of my arms around her neck and then one of hers around my waist. With some effort we finally were standing, and slowly walking to the bathroom. When we got there she sat me down on the toilet, "Ok you can take it from here right?"**  
**"Yeah I think so, I should be able to. Thanks."**  
**"Your welcome Renji, and if you need anything just call me." she left with a smile and once again looking for clothes for me. '**_**Ok lets just get this over with, then I can lay down on the damn couch again.'**_** I untie the bow of my hakama pants, I then started to pull them off but it just hurt to much even for me to bare. '**_**Fuck I'm going to have to call her in here just so I can get in the damn bath. Thank Kami I got a pair of boxer briefs on. Fuck, this sucks.'**_** "Hey Sayuri!!!" I yelled, I was so fustrated I didn't realized oh angry I sounded. "Yeah what is it?" she said as she truned the corner. **

**"I umm umm Ineedhelpgettingundressed." I said as quickly as I could.**  
**Laughing Sayuri replied,"Damn Renji should I wash you too? Hahahahhaha!!" She stood there and laughed at me, although I think anyone would really.**  
**"Ok ok, I get it the cripped can't do anything. Big jokes over."**  
**"I'm sorry Renji." she said as she grabbed the fabric half way up my legs. "Ok I'm going to do a back and forth motion, so left, right, left ,right. You get the idea right?"**  
**"Yeah, on the count of three."**  
**"Ok." I counted to three and she began to tug my pants off. She had them off and said something about washing them for me. I was too occupied about how I was going to get my boxers off to fully hear her. "Hey Renji, did you hear me?" Sayuri asked as she waved her hand if front of my face.**  
**"Huh? Yeah I'm fine just thinking of how I'm going to get me boxers off without hurting myself anymore."**  
**"Well your on your own with that one. Can you even sit up right?"**  
**"Yeah but it hurts."**  
**"Well I can always help you into the tub and sit in here if you need help. Then I can help you get out when your done. But your going to have to keep your boxers on if you want me help you." I couldn't believe she just basicly offered to take a bath with me! Ok so it wasn't really that way but it sure in hell sounded that way. Sigh, "Alright lets get this going before the water gets any colder." I said as I gave up all hope of ever doing anything on my own.**  
**"Ok well hang on a sec, let me get my bathing suit. Just in case I do have to get into the water with you." Sayuri said as she left the bathroom blushing. **

**'**_**Why the hell am I blushing for? I have nothing to blush about. Besides the fact that your about the help a gorgous looking man into the bath and maybe even get in with him. Not to mention you might have your hands on him, cause thats what happens when you help wash someone. Oh God, what have I got myself into now.'**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I came back to the** **bathroom, to find Renji looking so miserable. "So you ready?" I asked standing in the door way in my black bikini with a little white butterfly on the right side of my hip and on the left side of my top with swirls trailing behind it. "Yeah as ready as I'll ever be." Renji said with his head down. '**_**Oh my gawd, what the hell is she wearing. It looks like she is wearing her undergarmets! Just don't look at her'.**_

**I grabbed Renji from around the waist, as I did before, and walked just those few steps to the tub. He sat down and I helped him layed back as gently as possible. "Are you ok? Can you sit up at all?" I asked.**  
**"Yeah I'm ok, but I don't think that I can sit up. Do you think you can help me?" Renji replied with his voice low.**  
**"Yeah I can help. Here give me your hand and I will pull you up just a little, so I can sit behind you." I said blushing just a bit. Renji just noded his head. I grabbed his hand and pulled like I said I would. I got him high enough so he could grab the metal bar in the tub, I slide into he tub behind him. '**_**Fuck I can't keep my legs crossed. Again what have I got myself into?'.**_** So I finally sat down and stretched my legs out on either side of Renji's waist and crossed over his legs. I just wanted to scream! At this moment I couldn't even begin to answer my own question. All I knew was I was in the bathtub with Renji, and we were both practially naked. I layed back alittle so my back was against the tub. "Ok go ahead and let go of the metal bar and lay back." I said trying not to stutter on any of my words. He looked back at me as if I was crazy, "Just do it so we can get this over with." I said with a hint of 'grow-up will you' look on my face. So he finally gave in and layed back, "Huff!"**

**"Sorry."**

**"No problem, just wasn't expecting it."I said looking around. I was happy that the soap and washcloth was right there by my head, I didn't want to move any more than I had to. **  
**I grabbed the washcloth and handed it to Renji, "what the hell is this for?" **  
**"Just get it wet in the water and hand it back." Renji did as I said and I then soaped up the washcloth, I was so nervus when I started. I layed the washcloth on to his chest but lightly I didn't want the cloth to catch onto the stitches. Renji looked over to the side to see my face, we were so close I though for a second that we were going to kiss."You know I can do this part."**

**"Oh sorry." I said blushing. I handed Renji the cloth and he continued.**  
**"Just be carful..."**

**"Shit!"**

**"Thats what I was trying to warn you about. Give me the damn thing before you rip your stiches out." I unhooked the cloth and continued, I carfully went around the the stitches. I swear it was a scene from 'Pretty Woman'. I was done with his chest and I knew I had to go lower, so I slide up just a little to get to his stomach. By now I was really wishing this was over, my face was right next to his and my chest was pressed/rested against his head, hard. I began to wash his stomach and felt my face get hot. We both went tense, we both knew it too, we just wanted to get this done. "Is this ok?" I asked.**  
**"Huh?'" Renji asked as he turned his face and the exact same time I did the same. Our lips met, I didn't know what to do. My face grew red and hot as my hair, his did the same. We parted and he looked the other way, while I kept wash his stomach just trying to get this over with. I was done with his stomach and started wash off the soap, but I knew I wasn't done I still had to wash his hair. "Ok Renji let down your hair so I can wash it." He just shook his head yes and pulled it down. It was long like mine, just about the same color as mine too. His hair was soft, which surprized me knowing that there was blood all over it. "Hey can you grab that cup on the side of the tub?"**  
**"Yeah." He grabbed the cup and handed it to me. I filled the cup with water and poured it down into his head. The water begain to turn red, **_**'I didn't know there was that much!'**_** It was finally throughly wet and I grabbed the shampoo I used earlier. **

**Her fingers felt like magic on my head, I had started to get a headache from trying to think of something to say to her. Her fingers just soothed everything away, I still couldn't believe that we just kissed. I knew it was on accident but I couldn't stop thinking about her soft lushish lips. Then she stopped her fingers, and started to wash out the shampoo. When she was done I thought that the bath was over and I started to get up. But then she pulled me back and told me not yet, but when she pulled me back, I slided a little and my head came into contact with her chest. My eyes went wide with shock and my face went red. I reached up and grabbed the metal bar and corrected myself while muttering sorry. I repostioned myself so my head was in the water and my legs were crossed in the air. "Renji move up some, I can't get to your hair like that."**  
**I didn't say anything I just moved. Sayuri was laying in the tub and my head was resting on the top part of her stomach, I could feel her brests on top of my head so I stayed still. She grabbed the bottle of conditioner and once again her fingers just took away everything, the pain, my headache, even the fact that I was laying in a tub with someone I didn't know anything about,and who was practially naked. It was just me and her. She stopped her fingers again and began to risen out the conditioner, and again her fingers. She was done too soon, even though I knew I couldn't get attached to anyone in this world. She lend over so I could she her face as over mine, "Ok we're done. You...." I couldn't help myself. With her face that close, and how good she looked. **

**My eyes went wide, I didn't know what to do. He had his hand on both sides of my face, his kiss soft, yet desperate. I lost myself in his kiss, I didn't know what took over me I just .... kissed back. I let myself get lost in his kiss, my hands found their way to his face then slide down to his heavy muscled chest, even lower to his rock hard abs. His hands slide into my hair, his touch was sin itself, I lost it. I started to move to sit on his lap, there was nothing but me, him and out lips. Then the front door opened.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I walked into my house expecting to see Renji laying on the couch and maybe Sayuri on the other couch talking on the phone about her house. But I didn't find anyone, then I heard water being splashed. **_**'Renji, I thought I said to not try anything!!!'**_** I thought to myself as I stalked over to the bathroom door, which I found to be open. As I pired into the bathroom, I couldn't believe what I saw. **_**'How could she let something like this happen? I thought she wasn't that kind of girl.' **_**"So whats going on with you two?" I asked them. **  
**"Nothing Uryuu. I was just helping Renji get cleaned up. He couldn't do it himself, you should have seen him after he called me in here to help him." I told Uryuu, giggling the last part. **  
**"Sayuri!! He's naked!!" I pointed out.**  
**"Uryuu. Do you think I would be here, in this tub, with a naked man, that I don't know?!?! Do you really think I was like that?!He has shorts on, duh!" Sayuri told me with a questioning look.**  
**"Oh." Thats all I could say, I was so embarassed I couldn't say another thing, I just walked out into the living room. '**_**What was that? Why was I upset that she was in the tub with Renji? Does it have to do with me being a Quincy and he a Soul Reaper? Or is it something else....no.'**_** I could here Sayuri still laughing, she sounded so happy after such a long time, but there was still something upsetting me.**

**"Here try and sit on the edge of the tub, and I'll get you a towel. Do you want me to help dry you off?" I asked Renji as I turned to get the towel blushing as we were almost caught by Uryuu. When I turned back around with the towel in my hands, I found Renji sitting there with a huge grin on his face.**  
**"Don't you say a thing. I would get hell from Uryuu." I said pointing at Renji, trying to keep my voice down.**  
**"And why would you get hell from him? Are you dating that sewing maniac?" Renji asked almost falling back into the tub.**  
**"No, I'm not dating him. And he's not a sewing maniac, he's just really good at it. Its just, I guess he's a little protective over me." I replied.**  
**"But why would he do that? I think he has crush on you, and then seeing you with me in the tub made him blow."**  
**"Thats not it Renji. Uryuu and I we're like brother and sister,we just clicked when we met in college. I was going through some tough times and he was there to help me." I explained to Renji. "Anyway lets get you dried off, I don't want you to catch a cold?" I asked pushing aside the subject of my past. To put it in plain truth, I was not just going to talk about it with another who didn't need to know. Renji mainly dried himself off, but I had to help with his hair. I got him to stand to wrap the towel around his waist and take off his shorts, since they were wet. I then had him sit down so I could start blow drying his hair.**

**When I was done with his hair, I had Uryuu grab the clothes that were on the loveseat. "Arn't these your clothes Sayuri?" Uryuu asked as he came into the bathroom.**  
**"Yes they are my clothes but thats only cause yours don't fit him, well except the boxers." I told Uryuu.**  
**"Oh hell no!! I am not going to wear his boxers!!" Renji yelled.**  
**"Well I'm not going to let you go comando in my pants! And I can assure you Renji they are clean. And Uryuu I promise to wash them with bleach when Renji can get his own boxers." I told Renji and Uryuu as I was holding up a pair of Uryuu boxers.**  
**"Just burn them when your done, or hell keep them for all I care." Uryuu mumbled under his breath. All I could do was giggle, they both had looks on their face that just made me laugh. Renji, disappointed that he had to borrow boxers, and Uryuu upset cause as I handed Renji the boxers, I noticed that they were Uryuu's favorite pair. I figured that out, when I first stayed over. "Ok Uryuu, help Renji get dressed so I can go get dressed myself. Call me if you guys need any help." I said as I walked into Uryuu's room to change. '**_**I hope Uryuu doesn't say anything about my pass to Renji.'**_** I thought as I closed the door.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Renji was now back on the couch resting, Uryuu had gone back to work, while I was on the phone with the police. I explained what had happened, a truck hit my house and no one heard anything, and no one was hurt. I felt guilty not telling the police what had really happened, but Renji and Uryuu had told me that the police would just lock me up in the nut house, and I think they were right. My next call was to my insurance company, I was also going to call my work to explain why I was not at work today. I always hated to call into work with something "better" to do, they always gave me hell for not coming in, but this time I had proof.**

**I gave Renji some water and some chips to munch on until I got back, I had to meet my insurance agent to work out the damage that was only the insurance agent but also my boss, so he could see for himself that I was not one of those lying sluts like his wife. I grabbed my keys and headed out to my house and to face hell.**

**Uryuu didn't tell me much about Sayuri's pass or how she got the huge scar on her back. As I laid there I really started to wonder how she got it. I wanted Uryuu to go into more detail but all he said was that it was not his place to tell me. And that if I really wanted to know I would have to ask her. There was no way I was going to ask her, she was already dealing with alot. And I couldn't just ask her out of no where, we barely knew each other. I was starting to also wonder what would happen with us, since the bathroom scene. I knew I couldn't start a relationship with a human, it just won't work with me being a soul reaper. I would have enemies and she could get caught up in all the mess. I would have to apologize for my actions and just be done with it. '**_**Thats it and make sure nothing else happens. Yeah, that will keep my mind off Ichigo and Rukia.' **_**A few minutes later I fell asleep dreaming of a kind redhead.**

**I got back to Uryuu's place, it was so late. After the insurance agent and my boss left, after giving me a week off, paid too! I decided to grab more clothes and even some of my equpiment, which surprized me that it was all still there and not damaged. When I got back I left everything in my car, I was tried from talking and explaining. Plus I heard rumor from my brothers that our dad was in town, I couldn't take that now. That would be to much and I would just snap if he showed up somehow finding me. I walked into the apartment to Renji now standing in the kitchen just wearing the pants I gave him and bandages covering his chest and back. He must not have heard me walk in cause he kept talking to Uryuu about my back. **_**'He must have seen my back. Wait of course he saw it, I was in a bikini just hours ago.'**_** I stood by the wall to see what Uryuu would say, hopfully he wouldn't say anything and let me tell Renji myself.**

**"Renji like I said before, if you want to know what happened, then you need to talk to her. This has nothing to do with me, well not entirely anyway." Uryuu told Renji hoping to get Renji off his back about it, but it just got him more curious.**  
**"What do you mean not entirely? What happened Uryuu?" Renji demanded.**  
**"Lets just say that she needed a place to stay and I was here for her. Thats all." Uryuu said and continued to cook whatever it was.**  
**"Damn, I wish you would just tell me Uryuu. She...."**  
**"I was hurt by my father. He didn't want a girl for his first born." I cut Renji off.**  
**"Sayuri." Uryuu whispered**  
**"I heard you two talking. My father hoped for a boy, but instead I came out. My father knew the chances of a boy being born but he just ignored them, he even went as far as to threaten my mother. My father called me the angel of death for the fact that there were complications in the pregnancy. My father told me that thats when it happened, when I "killed" the baby boy my mother was carrying. My mother always told me that it was not true and that she loved me with all of her heart and soul. But one night my mother became ill and had to go to the hopital, my father was left in charge of me. I was only about a year old, my father went insane. Saying I caused my mother's illness, he just when into a rage that no one could stop. He ran into the house grabbing my mother's favorite neckless that she bought when she was younger. Then he ran into the garage grabbing a blow torch, stocking towards me with rage and hatered burning in his eyes. He grabbed me threw me to the floor, taking my shirt off to expose my back, he told me to hold still but I didn't know what was going on. It all went by so fast, he placed the neckless that contained a pair of black wings made out of metal and black paint. He then took the blow torch and melted the wings to my back." I stopped trying not to cry from the pain of those memories that were permenantly burned into my brain. "My mother came home, she ran to the back yard where she heard me screaming. She saw what my father was doing to me, she was shocked and did the only thing that she could do. She protected her daughter by hitting the man that was so horrible to do this to a baby. She grabbed the rake that was by the back door and swung with all her might. The wooden handle crack in half as it hit my father's head knocking him out and the blow torch out of his hand and away from me. My mother ran to me picking me up and rushing me to the E.R. The doctor said that I would always have the mark of the wings on my back. They were able to remove the metal, but the paint acted as ink for a tattoo. And that I would have black wings for the rest of my life. So from then on I have been living with my grandmother until my father found out my junior year of high school. From then on I have been running from him with the help of my brothers and Uryuu and his family. And the funny thing about it, my mother was only pregnant with my brothers." I finished, trying to laugh but ended in tears on the floor with Uryuu behind me hugging me, trying to confort me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I couldn't do anything, I just stood there shocked. I managed to stand there breathing and trying to imagen that kind of hell someone so kind and caring had to go through, and only because her father wanted a son and not a daughter. I watched as Uryuu held her close, rocking her as if she were a child. I had mixed emotions sadness, anger, rage, simpathy. I knew how she felt, noone wanting you, always pushing you away, telling you that your scum. I knew what she was going through, the only difference was, I was never torched at one. Sayuri had finally calmed down but she was having trouble walking, so Uryuu helped her to his room to rest. I just stood there looking at the spot were she was just seconds ago, wanting to do something but not sure what. "Now you know the story. Thank you for making her relive the experence she so wants to forget." Uryuu told me as he walked into kitchen to check on the food that no one was going to eat. **  
**"How is she doing?" I asked, thats the only thing that seemed right at the moment.**  
**"She is going to be fine, all she needs is a good nights sleep but I doubt that any of us is going to get that." Uryuu replied**  
**"What do you mean? Does she get nightmares from it?"**  
**"I wouldn't call them nightmares. Their more like flashbacks, she can actually remember some of it. Most of her doctors say that she was too young to remember but I think she can remember in the way she screams,its like she's going throught it again. If you ask me, it should be you comforting her when she wakes up screaming. But if your feeling too guilty then I'll do it, like I have been for two years." Uryuu said, and he was right I was feeling gility but I wanted to help anyway.**  
**"You don't have to be there for her tonight. I'll sit by her bed. I wanted to know and it wasn't what I was expecting, but I'll help her tonight." I told Uryuu as I walked over to the couch to grab my blanket and pillow. Uryuu didn't say anything after that, just continued cooking. **

**I reached Uryuu's room seconds later, the door was open and I could see Sayuri sleeping soundlessly. She looked at peace for once, I wanted to cry. It was not me but I wanted to cry for the fact that I was not there to help her when it happened. I could have been there when it happened, but my captian told me never to get involved into human affairs. '**_**I'm sorry captian but I have to help Sayuri. No one should have to go through that just because she was born a girl.'**_** Sayuri was at a young age, a very young age compared to me. I had lived for more than 4 normal life times; that was one of the perks of being a soul reaper. **

**I'm here to help the living by fighting hollows, so why couldn't I help one of the living every once in a while?**  
**Sayuri sturd in her sleep, she had a pained look on her face. '**_**She's remembering that night. So she should wake soon right?'**_** Sayuri started to make a crying noise while tears made there way down the sides of her face. I cursed myself for letting her tell me, '**_**If it hurt her that much then why did she tell me?'**_** As she contiuned to cry, I moved to sit on the edge of the bed near her thighs. I knew if I sat here she would crash into my arms, and she would be able to feel safe again.**

**I sat up screaming my head off like so many times before. I was expecting to hear Uryuu tell me that it was just a dream but instead I heard Renji. My head was baried into his chest, my arms around him, one hand griping his shoulder and the other clawing at his back. I knew I should have let go, we both knew I was hurting him but he didn't let go or even make an attempt to let go. So I continued to cry letting him comfort me, until I cried myself to asleep.**

**When Sayuri finally fell back to sleep, I didn't want to let her go. So I did the only thing I could think of. I layed her down covering her up, then I grabbed my pillow and blanket and layed next to her, so I could stay close to her exactly where she needed me to be. I had to admit that it felt nice to feel needed. Rukia had never felt that way towards me, she had Ichigo. Uryuu caught my attention standing in the door way, he didn't say anything just gave me a nod of his head. He walked away and I got comfortable on the bed next to Sayuri, staying close but having some distance. I didn't want her to think that I was her father and trying to hurt her again. When I layed down finally getting comfortable on my side facing her, she turned towards me and moved closer. Her face was only a couple of inches from mine, my face went hot but I did nothing. She then moved closer, her head now close to my throat and a hand pressed to my chest. I winced alittle from the pain, but it faded quickly. I noticed her hair was in her face, I brushed it away and drapped my arm over her waist. My hand found its way to her back, I couldn't help myself I had to feel the scars, they were like any other scars, but they felt like messed up feathers; like the ones with mud and water clumping the strans together; under the touch of my fingers. I then pressed her even closer to me and whispered, "I will protect you, Sayuri." as I fell asleep with her in my arms.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I didn't wake up until the next morning. I woke up feeling warm with arms tight around me, holding my close. I opened my eyes slowly, seeing nothing but skin and bandages. **_**'Renji!! He was the one whos here!?!'**_** I couldn't believe Renji stayed all night, I was more surprized that Uryuu let him. I would have thought Uryuu would kicked Renji out. I layed there just taking in the warmth that seemed to seep from Renji. He was so warm and soft almost like a big teddybear, even though he was made of muscle. I couldn't help but look up at his sleeping face, he looked just like an angel. I reached up and touched his check, he then slowly opened his eyes. "Hey, how did you sleep?" Renji asked his voice low.  
"I slept really good. To tell you the truth I haven't slept like that in a long time. How did you sleep, did I hurt you or anything?" I asked still wrapped up in Renji's arms.  
"I slept good, definitly after you fell asleep." Renji replied  
"Sorry, thats what happens when I tell people what happened." I told him looking away but just ended up looking at his chest.  
"Well hey since your up lets get going. Don't want Uryuu to get jealous." Renji said as he began to sit up and I blushed pushing my face into the pillow.  
"And what would make you think he would get jealous?" I asked getting up to get fresh clothes and clothes for Renji.  
"Oh I don't know. But it looks to me that he's alittle protective of know more than just a friend." Renji teased.  
****"Well yeah ****I told you, he's more of a brother than anything else. He's just looking out for me."I told Renji still digging for clothes. While I was meeting my boss and the police at my apartment yesturday, I had managed to get some clothes for Renji. I grabbed the clothes that Takashi left over, for when my father was in town. His clothes were big on me, so I had a feeling that they would fit Renji. They both seemed to be the same height and weight, which ment that Renji was close to being 6 feet tall or even taller. "Hey Renji, wait. Here are some more clothes you can change into. There actually guy clothes this time and they should fit you. They belong to my friend Takashi, you two seem to be the same height, so yeah here you go." I told Renji when I finally grabbed the right clothes.  
"Thanks, I guess." Renji said as he took the clothes.  
**

**"Oh Uryuu, your still here? I thought you would left for work already." I said when I walked into the kitchen after changing.  
"I called in sick today, to help you start cleaning up that big mess the "trucker" left." Uryuu said cocking his eyebrow up when he said trucker.  
"Oh ok, well hey can you call Takashi, see if he can help too? I need something in my stomach." I half asked, half told Uryuu. While he did that, I prepared a bowl of cereal.**

**"Dude, you are so whipped." I teased Uryuu.  
"What?! I am not whipped." Uryuu protested.  
"Sure, whatever floats your boat." I replied, he just gave me a werid look. Sayuri walked into the living room wearing a pair of dark brown pants, with a green t-shirt with white lining, with a bowl happily eating its containts. '**_**How low can those pants go without showing anything?'**_** I asked myself. Her pants were low enough to see the tops of her hips, but damn they looked good. "Ok lets get going, maybe if we start now then we can be done by dinner." Sayuri said as she put the bowl in the kitchen and grabbed her car keys. Uryuu and I just noded our heads in agreement as we walked out of the apartment.**

**When we pulled up to my house, Takashi was already there waiting by his car. I almost forgot how tall he was, I think he said he was 6'4". We pulled up behind his car, and got out and started walking to my house. "Sayuri." Takashi said.  
"I'm fine Takashi, I promise I didn't get hurt. But I have Renji to thank for that." I told Takashi as I pointed to Renji.  
"Then I owe him my thanks too." Takashi said as he walked over to Renji and bowed low.  
"Sayuri, what do you need done?" Uryuu asked.  
"Well I mainly need my house cleaned up, then I need to call around to arrange it to be rebuilt." I said  
"I can take care of the rebuilding arrangement for you Sayuri." Takashi said  
"Oh no Takashi, I couldn't ask that of you. You have done so much for me." I said as I walked into my house to get the trash can.  
"You know how she is. She doesn't want to seem weak, just do it anyway Takashi. You and I both know that she doesn't like asking for stuff." Uryuu told Takashi who started rolling up his slevees. I stayed quite as Sayuri came back with the trash can and some brooms for the small stuff. We got to what was a very long day of cleaning.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Most of the cleaning was done by the time dinner came around. We made our way back to Uryuu's apartment to get cleaned up for dinner. Takashi was in the shower, Uryuu was ordering pizza in the kitchen, while Renji and Sayuri were in the living room watching tv, patiently waiting for the shower to open and the food to get there. It was a thursday night and Sayuri remembered the 'Grey's Anatomy' was coming on soon. She turned the tv station to the show and Renji said, "Hey!! What the hell?! I was watching that!" **  
**"You can not be serious. You were watching wrestling! That shit is so fake and you should know it." Sayuri said.**  
**"It is not fake, how the hell can someone fake that?? Besides what your watching is fake, people save others and thats it? How boring." Renji asked**

**"Yeah its fake, they set up the fights like a week in advance. And no there is also drama and comedy, oh and lots of sex sandals. Just watch it, you might like it." Sayuri mentioned.**

**"Yeah whatever." Renji said as he knew that he was defeated. Just then Takashi walked out the of shower heading to the room Sayuri usually stays in to change.**

**"Saved by the naked man! I got the shower next!!" Renji yelled as he ran/limped to the bathroom. Sayuri watched as Renji ran to the bathroom with her eyes bugged out. **  
**"Retard." Sayuri muttered as she began once again to watch her show, while Uryuu came in the living room and sat on the couch next to her.**  
**"What the hell was he screaming about?" Uryuu asked.**

**"Something about being saved by the naked man. He didn't want to watch this. Hey so when will the pizza be here??" Sayuri asked.**  
**"An hour, if Renji doesn't take too long, then it looks like you can get a shower in before the pizza gets here." Uryuu said as Takashi came in the room and also sat down on the couch.**  
**"Pizza about an hour." Sayuri told Takashi as he sat down next to her.**  
**"Ok." was all that Takashi said. The three continued to watch tv as they waited for the pizza to arrive. Although a couple looks were exchanged between the two men.**

**Half way through the show Renji got out of the shower, "Finally!! I've been waiting forever." Sayuri said as Renji started to walk down the hallway. Renji didn't say anything when he walked to the room. Sayuri didn't know what to think, Renji usually had something to say. But to hear him keep his mouth shut was weird. '**_**He must be tried.'**_** Sayuri thought, it was after all a long day of moving broken furiture and trash. Sayuri hopped into the shower despreately wanting to be clean. **  
**Mean while in the living room the guys sat there watching the same show just trying to relax when, "So Takashi how do you know Sayuri?" Renji asked trying to make conversation.**  
**"We met in high school, it was sophmore year and she was a freshmen. When we met she had just moved from America where she was hiding from her father. She had also just found her brothers and they were the ones who helped her get into school, not to mention find her a place to stay. Which just so happened to be mine, her brothers asked me to let her stay just for the fact that I am a kendo master, but I didn't mind, actually to tell you the truth I hated the fact that she had to hide just to stay alive. Ever since then I have always been by her side helping her escape men, who would be sent by her father, or just being there for her. Why do you ask?" Takashi said.**  
**"I was just wondering. So I'm guessing that Sayuri is a pretty special girl then, huh?" Renji asked**  
**"Yeah she is. You have no clue how many times she has helped me, or any of the guys in the club." Takashi commented.**

**"Club? What club?" Renji asked out of curiousty.**

**"I was part of a host club, not only me but my cousin, her brothers, and four other people. We entertained girls but not in any way that would lead to sex, although I could say different for Tamaki. Anyway Sayuri was never alone and that made everyone happy, especially Hoshi and Haruhi. Without those two I think that Sayuri would have gone insane being around all of us guys. Sayuri helped us by cooking sweets in the kitchen and serving them, she didn't have to but she wanted to." Takashi told Renji. Renji was about to say something when Sayuri came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel and walked in to the living room. "Pizza here yet?" Sayuri asked.**  
**"No not yet." Takashi answered. Without a word Sayuri left to get dressed. Renji was struck dumb.**


	11. Chapter 11

**"Pizza here!! Sayuri hurry up and get out here so we can eat!" Renji yelled halfway down the hallway.**  
**"Ok, I'm coming!!" Sayuri yelled back as normal as she could. Sayuri pulled herself together as much as she could, just to make it through dinner. She noticed something the guys didn't. But she was not going to dwell on that now, not until dinner was over.**

**"Alright! Lets eat I'm starving!" Sayuri said with a fake smile plastered to her face. Takashi and Uryuu noticed how fake the smile was but had said nothing, it could have ment one thing. **  
**"Damn Renji! How many slices are you going to eat?!?" Sayuri asked.**  
**"What?! I'm really hungry. How many slices are you not going to eat?" Renji returned.**  
**"What? Oh I'm just a little distracted. Besides two slices are my limit, I don't want to be a 'pig' now do I?" Sayuri said prolonging the word pig. Renji just gave her a look that said shut up. Sayuri, Uryuu and Takashi laughed for a moment in time where everything was fine. The four contiuned to talk, eat, and watch tv for a while till things began to calm down one by one as they all fell alseep, except for Sayuri. Sayuri sat there in the living room not wanting to even get up and use the bathroom, she was so afraid he would pop up out of no where and...."Sayuri, are you ok? I thought you would have been fast asleep by now." Takashi whispered.**  
**"I saw him Takashi, he's here. He found me." Sayuri said as she shook to the bone.**  
**"Where, when?" Takashi asked**  
**"Earlier today when we were cleaning up my house. I think he knows where I am. I'm so scared Takashi." Sayuri said as she began to cry silently. Takashi moved towards Sayuri, picked her up and carried her over to the couch. He kept her in his lap and held her tight, "He will not harm you Sayuri. Not as long as I am here." Takashi said as he stroked her hair trying to make her feel a little bit better.**  
**"Put her down Takashi." a deep voice said. "Put her down and I won't have to shoot you." Sayuri gasped and held on to Takashi for dear life.**  
**"I'm sorry, I can't do that Ryu. I made a promise to Karou and Hikaru." Takashi said.**  
**"So my sons seems to be getting into this too now, huh?I don't think that will be much help now. Do you really think you can stop all of us." Ryu said as more men showed up behind him. Takashi held onto Sayuri tightly not wanting to give her up. Ryu snapped his fingers and the men grabbed Renji and Uryuu and began to tie them up. Four more men came walking over to Takashi and Sayuri. One guy punched Takashi in the face knowing that he wouldn't be able to block it, unless he moved one of his arms. Takashi stayed still he didn't even flinch. The whole time Renji and Uryuu were waking and trying to get out of the ropes. Sayuri was screaming for the men to stop and crying in the process. Till finally Ryu stopped the men and grabbed a knife out. He walked over to Takashi and Sayuri, lifted the knife and jammed it into Takashi's leg, cutting Sayuri in the process. At this point Takashi couldn't hold on to Sayuri any longer, once again Ryu snapped his fingers and the men tied Takashi up then took the knife out of his leg very slowly, increasing the pain. Now Ryu had Sayuri in his grasp with no one to stop him.**

**Ryu grabbed Sayuri by her hair and dragged her to the center of the living room. Sayuri could do nothing but cry, wishing she had the mental strength to run even knowing the guards would only stop her. "Sayuri, you have been a very bad girl. First you make your mother suffer by killing the baby boy. Then you make your mother ill to the point where she almost died. And now you live with men, are you a whore now?! You disgrace this family! You are to be punished for all that you have done." Ryu said as rolled up the slevees to his shirt. '**_**This is it, this is how its going to end. I'm going to die here and now with my friends watching, and having to suffer knowing they can't do anything. I'm sorry....'**_** Sayuri thought to herself as she prepared herself for the end.**

**The guys couldn't do anything, they struggled against the ropes hoping to get free. Renji was furious he couldn't stop Ryu, Sayuri was going to die in front of his eyes and there was nothing he could do. They all watched as Sayuri was repeatly punched in the stomach and in the face by Ryu. Sayuri screams had been reduced to groans and grounts, her life was slowly slipping from her. Renji couldn't take it anymore, he began to try and untie himself and to his surprize he did it very quickly. Renji quickly untied Uryuu and Takashi since the guards were to busy watching Sayuri get the life beaten out of her. Renji turned into a different man, he just began swing his fist and kicking his legs hitting the enemy with suck power, knocking them out in one kick or punch. Ryu didn't notice what was going on behind him, thats when Takashi grabbed Sayuri, while Uryuu tackle Ryu to the ground and Renji came over and punched Ryu before the adrenalin ran out. Takashi ran to Sayuri's room and set her down on the bed, but not letting her go. Sayuri was still conious but in alot of pain, Uryuu and Renji came into the room after tieing Ryu and his men up. Uryuu picked up the phone and call 911, told them the situation and demanded police cruisers. Renji was looking at Sayuri not wanting to touch her, to afraid that she might break with one touch. Blood was coming from her nose, mouth and she even had some cuts near her cheek bones. Sayuri was having some trouble breathing and the guys had no clue what to do. They were afraid that they might see a friend die. Takashi put his forehead against Sayuri's begging her to open her eyes. Renji glared at Takashi with jealousy, so Renji did the only thing he could do at this point. Renji reached over and put his hand in hers, holding tight to it as if he were holding her very life to this world. Uryuu just looked upon the two men knowing that Takashi cared deeply for Sayuri and noticed that Renji seemed to care for her, more than a friend should.**

**Finally the ambulance came along with the police. Sayuri was being loaded into the ambulance while Takashi was being loaded into another. Uryuu stayed with Takashi using his phone to call Sayuri's brothers, while Renji went with Sayuri wanting to stay close to her if something happend. When they arrived at the hospital Sayuri was taken away into the ICU area of the hospital. Takashi was just taken to the ER area and had stitches but into his leg. Sayuri's brothers got there shortly and joined the three in the waiting room for news of Sayuri.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The doctor came back with a smile on his face, the room seemed to fill with joy and the tension seemed disappeared. The five of them ran up to the doctor to hear the news.  
"How is she doing doc?" Karou asked with concern.**

"She is doing fine. At the moment she is resting. Although she will not be able to leave the hospital soon, she has a couple bruised ribs and there are a few hair line fractures around her right eye. You may go in and see her but let her rest." the doctor said then went on his way to check on other patients. The five of them ran to Sayuri's room to see for them selfs that she was ok as the doctor had said. As they all entered the room, the five gasped in shock at how bad Sayuri's face looked. The whole right side of her face was swollen with black and purple covering it. Takashi was the first to move, he walked into the room as silent as can be, as if he were to make a noise she would break. He sat down next to her and could only touch her hand with the slightest touch. Next to walk in were her brothers Karou and Hikaru, the ones who helped her from the beginning. They stood there looking down at their sister helpless to do anything. Finally Renji and Uryuu walked in and stood at the foot of the bed, watching as Sayuri slowly breathed each breath. They all looked upon her in sadness as how they tryed to protect her but failed. "Stop looking at me that way. I didn't die." Sayuri said as she looked at them through the small slit at the bottom of her eyes.

"Sayuri we're glad that you are alright!" the twins said together. Sayuri only smiled back at them. With the smile fading from her lips she fell asleep, the twins knew they had to come up with something for their sister. Knowing what the twins were thinking Takashi said, "What if I take her somewhere. Somewhere not in this country." He said as he continued to look at Sayuri's sleeping face.

"Would that really work?" Uryuu asked.

"It should, but for how long. How long will it be before he finds her again and and...." Renji said. The twins looked at him with a look of why are you here.

"Who are you?" the twins asked at once.  
"My name is Renji Abarai. I guess you can call me a new friend of Sayuri's. Not to mention that I saved her life a couple nights ago." Renji replied.  
"Plus he was the guy who stopped Ryu." Takashi said.

"Oh well what would you have in mind." Hikaru said not impressed.  
"Well I know this place out side of Tokyo, that might just help her. She could learn to fight if she wanted to. You can say my friend owes me and if you don't trust me, you can ask Uryuu himself. He knows the guy I'm talking about." Renji said looking over at Uryuu.  
"Don't tell me you mean Ichigo?" Uryuu asked.

"No,not him. I'm talking about Kisuke Urahara. And if you still don't trust me Takashi is welcome to come too." Renji said. The twins looked over at Uryuu, who just nodded his head in approval. Then they look over to Takashi, "I will go, if you wish it." he said still not looking away from Sayuri.

"Ok. Sounds like we have a new place for Sayuri." Kaoru said with alittle hope.

"I don't like it. Why should we trust this stranger. For all we know he could be working for Dad and then take Sayuri from us." Hikaru yelled.  
"Shut up Hikaru. If you think about it Sayuri will be in a safe place, plus she won't be far. You know dad is thinking that we are going to send Sayuri somewhere far. This will throw him off and keep Sayuri safe just a little longer." Then Kaoru pulled Hikaru outside of the room, "I know you don't like this but neither do I. And it sucks that we can't keep Sayuri safe ourselfs, but this is the only way she can be safe for just a little longer. Can you just agree with me, for Sayuri's sake." Hikaru just nodded  
"If it will keep her safe then yeah, I guess. But I want to be able to see her from time to time." HIkaru demanded as he walked into the room once more. Renji nodded in agreement.  
"I'll go call Urahara, to let him know that I will have guests with me." Renji infomed everyone as he got up to leave.  
"Make that three Renji. I'm going too." Uryuu said.  
"No Uryuu. Sayuri's dad knows what you look like and not to mention your really not in the best shape to fight." Renji told Uryuu. '_**He's right. Ryu knows what I look like, and if I go with her...if he sees me in a new place...he'll know...'**_**  
"Fine but you keep her safe. If I hear anything has happened to her, then you might as well as be back in the Soul Society were I can't reach you." Uryuu warned. Renji bowed his head in understanding, then left to call Urahara.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Renji came back into the room with a smile on his face. To the looks of it things were going according to plan. The twins were now sitting next to Sayuri and Takashi was now standing next to the door looking like security. "Everything is fine, he says it alright for Sayuri and Takashi to come and live there. I even asked if training was possible and there is no problem with that either." Renji said smiling. "Has she woke up yet?" Renji then asked.  
"No not yet. Well finally for once its good to hear some good news, even if it means Sayuri is moving away." Uryuu said. The twins just nodded but never looked up. When Renji was gone they made the decion to not make contact with Sayuri or even go see her while she was living with this Urahara in Karakura.  
"I'm going to go and pack. How long are we going to be there?" Takashi asked.  
"I don't know how long to tell you the truth. I would pack for a couple of weeks, or you could just go shopping when we get there." Renji said.  
"Well whenever Sayuri can leave the hospital, we can go." Takashi said. Renji nodded and then sat by Sayuri waiting for her to wake up.**

**After a long day****of just sitting and waiting for Sayuri to wake, the time finally came and she woke. Everyone was still in the room when she woke. Sayuri's eyes fluttered opened and the five guys that she cared for came into view. Sayuri greeted the guys with a smile. "How are you doing Sayuri?" the twins asked leaning far over the bed.  
"I'm doing alot better. And to know you guys are here, well that makes me feel alot better. Hey do you guys know when I will be able to leave? I want to be here anymore." Sayuri said.  
"Well we don't know when you can leave, but you do have a couple bruised ribs and a few fractures under your right eye." Uryuu said.  
"I'll go find the doctor to ask." Uryuu said as he opened the door and almost bumped into the doctor himself. "Oh doctor, I was just going to find you." Uryuu said.  
"Well I'm only here to check on Sayuri. Oh good your wake." the doctor said as he turned his attention to Sayuri. The doctor proceeded to check how Sayuri was doing. "Your bruises are still pretty tender, and your eye has definitly gone down. I would say, give it one more day and you can go home." the doctor said.  
"Are you serious? I wanted to go home now." Sayuri whined.  
"Are you sure she can't go home today doctor?" the twins asked.  
"Well technically you can go home today, but only if you stay in bed. And if you can promise me that, then I will sign you out today." the doctor said.  
"YES!!!" Sayuri said as she threw her arm into the air, "AAAHHH!!!!" Sayuri screamed in pain. Everyone looked at Sayuri in concern, while the doctor laughed at the fact that she was so excited to go home. Then the doctor left to go sign Sayuri out the of hospital, while back in to the room Renji told Sayuri what the new arrangement would be. Sayuri didn't really like the fact that she was going to have to move again, but if it ment being able to live for just a while longer, than she was not going to complain. Sayuri then changed into her clothes that she wore the day before and waited in the room for Takashi to come back with the wheelchair.**

"So this will be the last time that I see you guys, huh?" Sayuri asked her brothers. They couldn't speak, they just nodded as they tried not to brust into tears. The twins were sitting on either side of Sayuri with their arms around her. Takashi came in with the wheelchair. This ment that Sayuri was going away and not to be seen by Uryuu and the twins for a long time. "Hey before we go, you know to Karakura, I want to take a picture of my brothers and Uryuu with me." Renji nodded. He knew that Sayuri was going to miss her family, so he wanted to do anything that would make things just alittle more bareible for her.  
When they got back to Uryuu's apartment, Sayuri walked back to her room without a word to pack the few things that she wanted to take. Sayuri grabbed her bag, she packed the pictures she wanted and some clothes that she considered her favorite, and of course her cameras. She walked out into the living room where the guys were waiting, she walked up to her brothers, first Kaoru and hugged him tight. Then she hugged Hikaru and told him to be good and not to come up with any crazy pranks. And last but not least she hugged Uryuu and thanked him for everything that he had done for her. She shed a few tears as she got into Takashi's car and began to drive away. The twins left shortly after Sayuri did and once again Uryuu was left alone to worry and if he would ever see her smiling face again.


	14. Chapter 14

**It was late that night when the three got to Karakura. Only one light was on in the shop that they pulled up to. "Is this where we're going to stay?" Sayuri said pointing to shop in front of them.  
"Yeah we are. The rooms are more towards the back of the shop. Oh also I forgot to tell you, you have to help around the shop for your room." Renji said waiting to be yelled at or being wacked up side the head.  
"What!?! Fine. Like I said back in Tokyo, whatever it takes to be away from him." Sayuri said packing her book and CD player in her backpack. "Lets get going I'm so tried." Sayuri continued. Renji, Sayuri, and Takashi got out of the car and walked to the front door, Renji lifted a hand to knock but then the door slide open and a tall blonde guy stood in the door way wearing a green kimono, in fact he wore nothing but green. "Ah Renji you made it. And my guess is you would be Sayuri and Takashi. Come on in I'll show you to your rooms. I have to say there are only two rooms, so Sayuri you will have your own room, and you two will have to share a room." Urahara said.  
"Yeah thats what I thought that would happen." Renji said as Urahara lead the three to their room. Sayuri walked into her room that just so happened to be attached to Takashi's and Renji's room. There was nothing special to the room just a bed, dresser, and a desk with a lamp, that was it, but there was something that made the room beautiful, there on the far side of the room was a window seat. Sayuri squealed in excitment as she ran over to it to see the view from the window. Renji heard Sayuri and ran to the door slide it open and ran into the room,"Whats wrong Sayuri??" Renji asked. Sayuri turned around to stare at him, "Nothing." She sighed in contempment.  
"Then why did you scream?" Renji asked walking into the room.  
"I was excited that there is a window seat in here and I couldn't contain myself. Well hey I'm off to bed, I don't think I can stand any longer." Sayuri replied. Renji took the hint and walked out of the room sliding the door behind him. "Renji... could you come here for a sec.?" Sayuri asked.  
"Yeah what is it?" Renji asked.  
"Well umm um could you stay here for a while, you know till I fall asleep?" Sayuri asked alittle embarassed. Renji was a little shocked to hear what Sayuri asked of him.  
"Sure." Renji replied. Sayuri got into bed while Renji sat on the floor next to her. Without saying a word Renji reached out and grabbed Sayuri's hand. Sayuri looked up at Renji shocked, but then just relaxed and smiled up at Renji. She closed her eyes giving Renji's hand alittle squeezed, "Thank you Renji." Sayuri mumbled as she slipped into her dreams. Sayuri's hand fell limp within minutes Renji knew she was asleep but wanted to hold her hand just a little longer.  
"Renji, you should get some sleep. Its been along couple of days." Takashi said as he climbed into bed. Renji knew Takashi was right, he should get some sleep but he didn't want to give in just yet.  
"I'm just going to sit here for alittle while longer. Then I'll go to bed." Renji stated. Takashi knew Renji was worried about Sayuri, it couldn't be helped when someone heard her story, they felt like they had to help. But everyone was turned down, too many people ment too many people getting hurt in a fight they had nothing to do with. It was touching that so many people wanted to help but they had no right getting into bussiness that was there own. Takashi watched Renji for alittle while himself, Takashi didn't totally trust Renji, but he was certainly greatful for what Renji did. He gave Sayuri a chance to live for that much longer. Renji finally let go of Sayuri's hand and walk toward his and Takashi's room, he turned to slide the door shut but then let a crack just in case something happened. Renji finally crawled into bed and layed down for a good nights sleep.**

Hours later Sayuri started to toss and turn in her sleep. Things were not going well in Sayuri's dreamworld. It started with her and all of her friends hanging out back in high school, when things were good, were Sayuri could get through the day with very little worry. Sayuri and Hoshi were in the park with the stereo going, dancing, while Takashi, Tamaki, Kyoya, the twins, and Haruhi are playing basketball, while Hunny is sitting on the blanket eating his cake. Then the sky began to turn grey and things got dark, one by one everyone started to disappear. First Hunny leaves without eating his cake, then it was Tamaki, the one who always treated Sayuri like a daughter to him, even though there are the same age. "Your just too much of a waste of time for me and the police." Kyoya said as he disappeared droping the ball. Then the twins left shaking their heads, "Why couldn't you have been a boy." they said in unsion. Haruhi and Hoshi walked over to the twins shaking their heads in agreements, then they just turned their backs and walked away. Then Takashi was the only one left, the only one Sayuri could really count on, the only one that really has been there for her, by her side through the good and the bad. "Takashi don't leave me, Please!" Sayuri yelled in her dream.  
"I'm sorry Sayuri but I can't keep doing this, I want a life of my own. Good-bye, Sayuri." Takashi said as he walked away leaving Sayuri all alone.  
"It looks like everyone has left you. They finally see who you really are, constantly taking from them and never giving anything back."  
"Thats not true!! They all know I love them!!" Sayuri screamed.  
"But it looks like that is not enough. Your just a burden to them, thats all you are just a burden!!" Ryu said walking closer. '_**Is that all I am to them, someone who takes and who is a burden to them? NO! Thats not me, I don't do that! I love them, they are my friends.'**_**  
"NO!!! Your lieing." Sayuri screamed. Her father had had enough, he charge at her bring his fist back to give her a punch. BAM!! His fist made contact with her face over and over. Then kicks were slaming into her sides,her back, and stomach. Sayuri then found herself laying on the floor face up with her father looming over her with a knife tight in his hand, lifted over his head ready to bring it down. Ryu swung down with all his might, Sayuri couldn't do anything then she screamed, she screamed so loud that she woke herself up. Renji and Takashi was there by her side when her eyes flew open. Sayuri curled into a ball and cried. Takashi and Renji both climbed into bed on either side of Sayuri. Both putting there arms around her trying to make her feel safe, she only cried harder, mumbling, "Don't leave, please don't leave me."**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sayuri, Renji, and Takashi didn't sleep very well, just about every hour Sayuri woke screaming and crying. Renji and Takashi were there the whole night comforting Sayuri as she woke from her nightmares. Sayuri woke the next morning finding herself in both Takashi's and Renji's arms. She smiled but then frowned, she had kept them both up all night long. Her father's words came rolling back into her mind, **_**'Your just a burden to them, thats all you are, just a burden!'.**_** To some point his words were right, Sayuri knew that she was a burben to those who helped her. Sayuri couldn't help but cry silently to herself, '**_**why can't I be stronger, I'm such a weakling. I can't keep doing this, I need to be stronger.'**_** Sayuri thought to herself not noticing that she actually squeezed Renji's hand, which caused him to wake up.  
Renji woke to the numbing of his hand. He opened his eyes to see Sayuri with tears streaming down her face. "That hurts." Renji stated as he took his other hand to wipe away her tears.  
"Sorry. I didn't know I was doing it." Sayuri replied as she loosend her grip on his hand. When Renji wiped away her tears, she didn't stop him, in fact she welcomed his touch, needing the comforting touch of another. She closed her eyes savoring his touch, his hands were rough but still comforting.  
"Things will get better, I promise." Renji whispered.**

"Well first we need to get up." Syauri said, "Renji, I tired of running. I don't want to run anymore." she continued.

"What do you want me to do?" Renji asked sincerely.  
"Train me. You said I could be trained to fight, if I wanted to,right? Well I want to." Sayuri said balling her hands into fist as she spoke.  
"We should start with breakfast then." Takashi said. Sayuri looked to him and smiled knowing he would help.  
"Then lets talk to Urahara. I think he will be more than willing to help." Renji added then turned and walked out of the room, waving for Sayuri and Takashi to follow. Sayuri and Takashi followed Renji into what looked like a living room, where Sayuri noticed Urahara was, along with three new people. They all sat around the table eating breakfast, and talking about what needs to be done around the shop.  
"Ah there you guys are, I was wondering when you would be getting up. Did you sleep well??" Urahara asked with a big smile on his face.  
"Not quite. Nightmares tend to get in the way, but when we did sleep it was nice." Renji answered.  
"I hope I didn't wake up. I was screaming when I woke and and I....."  
"Don't worry about it Sayuri we all slept fine, we didn't hear a thing. Now come and sit and have some breakfast." Urahara reasured, "And I like you to meet Jinta, Tessai, and little Ururu." Urahara said each name as he pointed to them. Jinta was a little squart with red hair and brown eyes, Tessai was a very tall dark conpleted man with cornrolls, its what they are called by American's anyway. And little Ururu was only a couple of inches taller than Jinta, but she was a soft spoken, pig-tailed, and blue eyed girl.  
"Its nice to meet you all. I do aplogize for bargining in like this. But thank you for letting us stay, I'll do anything in return, you know for letting us stay here." Sayuri said as she bowed showing respect.  
"Well if you like we can dicuss that now or you guys can sit and have some breakfast first." Urahara said with a smile on his face. Sayuri, Renji, and Takashi all nodded and sat down to have a nice first breakfast, that was long over due.

"Urahara, I have__" Renji tried to get out, but was cut off by Urahara.  
"She wants to fight, huh? Sooner than I expected. It doesn't matter I guess the sooner the better, she won't have to endure so much. We will start tonight, you know were to go. Oh and you can bring Takashi with you, he may come in handy." Urahara said as he walked off to the front of the store. Renji gave Urahara a weird look as he walked off to find Sayuri and Takashi in the back of the store.  
"Sayuri, I talked to Urahara about training you to fight..." Renji started to say.  
"What did he say?! Will he help, when do we start?" Sayuri interuped with a billion questions on her mind.  
"Shut up and let me finish. *sigh* We start tonight down in the basement. And Takashi your welcome to come too." Renji said look over to Takashi knowing he would want to be there too. "Oh and I think you might be training too." Renji said giving Takashi a ' get ready for a hard night' look. While Renji walked off, Sayuri and Takashi finished washing the dishes. Takashi could tell that Sayuri was happy that she was going to be able to fight for herself, defend herself, needing no help from anyone. Takashi was happy for her, but for some reason Takashi still wanted to be there for her, knowing well enough that she would insist that he would return home and continue running his dojo. With a heavy mind Takashi dryed the last dish and walked to his room to change for training.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Sayuri, Renji, Takashi, Urahara, and finally Tessai met back in the back of the store for training. "It seems we are all here, so lets get going on this." Urahara said as he turned around and walked out of the living room. Takashi looked over to Sayuri with a look of confusion. Sayuri just shrugged her shoulders and continued to walk behind Renji. Meanwhile Urahara walked to a corner of the hallway. **_**'Ok…'**_**. Tessa moved a piece of board that was coving a hole pretty wide. '**_**Oh its an underground dojo. Nice I wonder what it looks like'.**_** Sayuri thought to herself as she prepared to climb down. Takashi was a little suspious about this but then if something was going to happen then wouldn't Urahara or Tessai be behind them? So Takashi put it behind him and climb down before Sayuri to keep her safe if something did happen.  
A couple minutes later and the group was standing in an underground training room. Sayuri and Takashi stood there in shock, Renji and the others prepared for the training at hand.  
**

"**Are you guys just going to stand there or what?" Renji asked Sayuri shook her head and nodded while elbowing Takashi in the stomach. The two walked forward and also prepare for the training. For the training Sayuri wore black shorts that were a little too short but still covered, and a white tank top. As Sayuri started to stretch out her legs, Renji came up from doing the same and saw Sayuri. His eyes went wide and his face turn a strawberry red, Takashi saw him and then turn to see what he was looking at. His face too turned red with embarrassment. The two guys quickly turn away as not to seem to be staring, as the lushish Sayuri stretched out her legs, back, and arms.  
**

**"Ok lets get this going. Sayuri could you come over here, and here, you will need this." Urahara said as he handed her a very heavy katana. **_**'Oh my God!! This thing is heavy as hell!'**_** Sayuri thought to herself. "How am I going to use this thing!? It's too heavy for me to even lift!" Sayuri told Urahara.  
"That's for me to know and for you to find out." He said with a big grin upon his face. Sayuri just sighed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get it out of him.  
"Now Sayuri I want you to stand here and if you don't mind Takashi, you over there. Now Sayuri you should know that you will be going against Takashi, the hardest enemies are your friends. And Takashi try not to go easy on her, from what I heard the first night she will need a lot of practice." Urahara said as he walked to a bolder and sat.  
**

**"Sayuri I'm sorry." was all Takashi said as he started to charge her, with his katana over his head ready to strike down his opponent. Sayuri stood in shock as Takashi came rushing at her. **_**'I can't move, why can't I move? It just Takashi but he has his katana ready to slice me in half! MOVE!'**_** And just in time Sayuri dropped her katana and jumped to the right, tumbling to a rock not to far off. She ran half a mile away just so she would have space, just in case he wanted to charge again. Sayuri stopped and turn to see that Takashi was hot on her tail. She had half expected him to stop and regain his breath but then she remembered Takashi was part of an martial arts club back in high school and is now a master of his own dojo. "Shit!" was all she could say and jumped out of the way. **_**'That time he almost took off my foot, shit! I have got to do something, the sword!'**_**  
Sayuri change directions and headed toward the sword that laid on the ground. Sayuri had speed on Takashi, so she had just enough time to grab the sword and duck the swing that would have taken her head off. Takashi swung downward, the sound of metal on metal was as deafening, as the swing was powerful.  
"Stop!" Urahara yelled, "You did very well there Sayuri. Well we know that you have speed which is good. But I think that is enough swords play."  
"You call that swords play!? Are you nuts?!" Sayuri yelled still not being able to hear right.  
"I'm going to pretend that I did not hear that and move you on to weight training. Lets get your blood pumping, I would say do 5 miles. Yeah that should do it." Urahara said with a innocent grin. Sayuri just looked at him like he was crazy but did remember he is letting her stay at his house. So she dropped the sword and started jogging her 5 miles, dreading what was to come next.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

'_**Finally…done' **_**I thought to myself as I finished my 5 mile run. It really wasn't that hard, but still I don't go running 5 miles everyday. "Are we done yet? I have been running my ass off all night!"**

"**We have barely done anything!!" Renji yelled**

"**Now, now Renji. She's not used to working this much. Lets just give her a break, before her next performance." Urahara said with mischief on his face. Just then the phone in Takashi's pocket rang. Grabbing and answering the phone like it was nothing, Sayuri was on the edge of her toes, as she tried to listen to the person on the other line. "Yeah. mum hum, ok that sounds good." Takashi said, he hung up the phone and returned his phone back to his pocket.**

"**Well? Who was it?" Sayuri asked impatiently.**

"**It was your brother, Kaoru. He says that your father is in Tokyo. Seems nothing has changed, although he says there has been more activity in the research department."**

"**He's looking for me again. Has there been any team deployments?"**

"**He didn't say." Takashi said looking down. **_**'Not again…I don't think she can handle another "visit" from Ryu.'**_** Takashi walked over and placed his arm around her shoulders, giving her a gentle hug. Sayuri didn't move.**

"**I have to get out of here!" she said running to the door. Urahara threw his sword that stuck into the wood of the ladder; just next to her head stopping Sayuri. Ignoring the sword, Sayuri began to climb. She began to cry out, wishing she get up quicker. One missed step in her frantic attempt to get out, she slipped. She only fell four steps down but she hit flat on her knees, crying. Not from the pain but the thought that her father would find her again. For the second time now, Renji saw the sheer terror in her eyes. **_**'She really doesn't want him to find her… there must be something more I can do. But what?' **_**" Don't move."**

"**What?" Renji asked Urahara.**

"**I said, don't move. You want her to be strong right?"**

"**Yeah, but.."**

"**But nothing. She has to learn to over come that fear of him. If she ever wants to be strong, she has to face her fears." Urahara said. All the mean while Takashi ran over to Sayuri and held her in his arms. **

"**Sayuri, you must stop this. Hold in your fears, turn it to motivation. Don't let it out, hold it, use it." Takashi whispered. Sayuri slowly stopped.**

"**Remember what he has done to you, all those years of torture." Takashi continued. Sayuri sat there remembering. She remembered the times when he would hit, kick, and stab her. Finally she remembered the afternoon of her 'wings'. He pretended to be nice but only double crossed her in the end. Sayuri's fist began to ball up and shake. Takashi let her go, "Now go train Sayuri. Become the strong woman I know you can be." he said as she stood ready for her nest task.**

"**Now lets get going. Get your sword Sayuri, I want to see what you really can do." Urahara said. Sayuri walked back over to her sword that she dropped. "I'm ready for whatever you got coming." She said getting ready to defend herself. **

"**Sayuri! What about your knees?" Renji asked.**

"**Leave them." **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"**It went well. She actually stood her ground and fought. She's pretty strong." Takashi told Kaoru. "Sorry Kaoru, she's resting. It was a long day. I'll tell her. Bye."**

"**Who was that?" Renji asked with a first aid kit in hand. **

"**Her brother, he wanted to know how she was doing." Takashi answered. Renji walked out without a word.**

**Sayuri lying on the bed covered in blood. Again during their session today, Takashi didn't take it easy. With a deep cut on her right shoulder, another on the back of her left thigh, and one more across her chest and stomach. Not to mention her knees took a beating from the fall, and more while sparring with Takashi. "Don't think bad of me. I only did it to help her." Takashi informed Renji.**

**"I don't see why beating the crap out of her would help. But whatever." Renji said as he walked forward next to Sayuri, continuing to care for her. Sayuri stirred, opening her eyes just enough to see, "How long have I been out?" she mumbled.**

**"Not long maybe five hours." Renji told her.**

**"I can't sleep, plus I'm hungry. And um, I have to pee." Sayuri said shyly.**

**"Oh! Ok, well um. Let me get Takashi..."**

**"No! Sorry it really can't wait." She insisted.**

**"Ok then, um...this is going to hurt." Renji said before he lifted Sayuri into his arms. Sayuri wrapped her arms around his neck with some difficultly. Resting her head on his shoulder Sayuri tried to keep the blush creeping up her neck.**

**"This is what I look like!" Sayuri exclaimed when she reached the bathroom. Still in Renji's arms, Sayuri tried to get most of the dirt off her face and arms. "Do you want a bath?"**

**"Oh cheese and crackers yes!" Sayuri yelled."Ow..."**

**"Cheese and crackers?" **

**"Yeah, why? What?" Sayuri asked as Renji gave her a funny look.**

**"Whatever, lets get you in the bath. I'm gonna go get Takashi."**

**"Wait... let him sleep. We have to train again tomorrow." Sayuri suggested.**

**"Actually you don't. Urahara said that you need some time to rest, since we have been hitting it pretty hard. Well more like you've been hitting it hard."**

**Renji said**

**"Its more like, I'm the one getting hit on, like a damn punching bag." Sayuri said with a face. Renji snorted and set Sayuri on the counter. Renji turned on the water and when he turned around, Sayuri had her shirt half-way up. "Can you help me? I can't get it over my head." Sayuri asked.**

**"Sure..." Renji blushed. He grabbed the bottom of the shirt and lifted it up in one swift move.**

**"Holy fuck! What the hell? Could you have gone slower!" Sayuri said in pain.**

**"Sorry I thought it would have been easier going fast." Renji said.**

"**Ugh, that really hurt. Am I bleeding again?", Renji inspected her arm and found nothing. **

"**No I don't see any."**

"**Good. Umm Renji…?" Sayuri spoke shyly.**

"**Yeah what is it?"**

"**I need help with my shorts…and I have to pee really bad still." Sayuri said looking down. Renji blush, grabbed her shorts and pulled down. Not even looking at her, he walked out of the bathroom and shut the door. Sayuri laughed, and used the bathroom with some difficulty.**


End file.
